Some Roads Lead to Nowhere
by 1proudlittlemizsL
Summary: Love, music and friendship are the three basic ingredients of this story in which four teenagers after graduating high school leave their comfortable lives in the City of Lima to embark on an adventure with the sole hope of achieving their dreams.


Some Roads Lead to Nowhere

A/N: I don't own anything if I did faberry would be married by now.

Summary: Love, music and friendship are the three basic ingredients of this story in which four teenagers after graduating high school leave their comfortable lives in the City of Lima to embark on an adventure to discover a country through its music with the sole hope of achieving their dreams. Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany meet unusual people, see dream landscapes and characters of all kinds. Facing obstacles, danger, risking their own lives to achieve their dreams together they start the most important journey of their lives. A Journey that will eventually lead them to understand that between the love and friendship that unites them, lies the only truth: that force is capable of transforming everything.

Note: This was based on a movie the movie is from Argentina I believe and it's called "4 Caminos"

* * *

><p>He said "Memory is treacherous " and he was right, everyone remembers the same thing in a different way, the moments, the images, all of that remains in memory and that's how we start building our story.<p>

This is mine, the story that I chose to remember…

* * *

><p><em>2 Years Earlier<em>

There were clothes everywhere you couldn't even tell if there was floor in the room, or a bed, only pink walls that surrounded said bed, wall full of Broadway posters, playbills, pictures furniture with overly bedazzled things on top of them, and a suitcase sitting in the middle of the bed while it's owner kept stuffing it with clothes, a curling iron, cd's, underwear shoes, everything In order despite the quantity of it.

Trying to close that suitcase was probing to be a pain in the ass, though while trying to do so, something clicked in Rachel's head, closing that suitcase suddenly had a deeper meaning, it meant she was closing a chapter and starting a new one, giving up on closing the suitcase she walked a few steps towards her window and just stood there, thinking about the new adventure she was about to embrace…

* * *

><p>On the other side of town there's the opposite of the brunette's bedroom, a slick clean room, drawers in perfect order, things at the top of the desk seem like there strategically accommodated there not one thing out of order, the bed looked like a cleaning lady from a five star hotel had made it.<p>

A blonde girl who's clothes were not as pristine as the rest of the room, wearing ripped jeans, with worn out chucks and a plain black V-neck shirt, grabbed her baggage, guitar case and her camera and walked out the door not without giving one last look to her room ,her eyes fell to the bed where she saw a wrinkle on her bed ,quickly approaching the bed to fix it, she stopped, much as Rachel this was the moment she realized a new chapter of her life was starting it didn't matter what everyone else though or said, with a new attitude said blonde grabbed the bed sheets and threw

them to floor, soon books, cd's old clothes where all lying on the floor, all things minus one picture in the wall , where now lying in the floor.

"This…" Quinn thought " is a new beginning".

* * *

><p>A few houses down you could find another brunette sitting in the table in the middle of her kitchen, bags on the floor next to the door, a single sheet of paper on the table, and a pen being play with by a stunning brunette, a girl who was looking for freedom and a new beginning as well, with a fast motion of her hand she wrote a few words on the paper:<p>

"Mom, dad, grandma: I love you too"

The brunette got up from the table and walked to the door grabbing her bags and looking back to give the life she once knew and lived one last look.

A few seconds passed when the brunette, just like the others, realized it didn't matter what she did anymore all that mattered was the future, soon the sheet of paper was a crumbled piece of paper lying at the bottom of a trash can.

* * *

><p>And lastly not too far from there you could see a tall blonde packing the last of her things and writing instructions on how to take care of her multiple pets, for Brittney this wasn't a new beginning, she wasn't looking for one, for her it didn't matter if she stayed in Lima or not as long as she was happy and the people around her where too. This was more about having new experiences than starting again, so without looking back, she said goodbye to her family and her overweight cat and started her walk to her new adventure.<p>

People waking down the street, buying newspaper, coffee, leaving their kids at school, or going to work, that's what you saw on the street, streets filled with people, streets in which four teenagers where making their way to a new start, one walking across the park, the other crossing the bridge, another one taking a cab and the other one stopping for ice cream; All taking different paths that will lead to same one.

A blonde girl leaning against a pole on a deserted street turned to look at an excited brunette

"We're leaving!" Santana yelled to Quinn before even reaching her, "We're leaving Q!" said the brunette while laughing and jumping on the blonde who was laughing with her while putting her down on the floor both friends look at each other with smile on their faces, of the four of them, this trip probably meant more to the two of them because it meant they could get rid of the past and start fresh.

"Hello, Sanny, Quinn…" said a ditsy blonde with a big smile, while eating her rocky road…

"Britt! Hi!" said Quinn grabbing the taller blonde's face with her hands and giving her a big kiss on the cheek, making the girl giggle..

"Okay Q! that's enough, leave my Britt Britt alone or I will endz you" said a snarky brunette, before taking her eyes to look behind the former cheerleader to look at the new arrival "Are you sure you brought everything?" she said sarcastically to a tired looking Rachel, who was dragging like a train sized suitcase behind her

"What? No, No… don't tell me that's all you packed, ladies may I remind you of the importance to be prepared at all moments, for example did you think about the winter? You'll be cold and then you'll be wishing you packed for every occasion like the power point presentation I gave you guys said, which I'm sure none of you read" said Rachel stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis, if she could, she would totally do a diva storm out, unfortunately she was required to be here otherwise she'd miss the bus.

"Well are you helping me or not?" she said crossing her arms, looking all diva like, Quinn of course was the first one to reach her, "Hello love! Hello!" she said holding the smaller girls face with both of her hands kissing her lovingly, before stepping away from her and grabbing one side of the suitcase while Santana and Brittney grabbed the other ones.

They were in the middle of questioning Rachel about her need of bringing her whole closet with her, when a horn was heard, all four girls turn to look at the interrupting sound…

"What the hell is that shit?"

A bus, a shitty bus, not like those RV's or even a van,no it was a bus, a regular looking bus, like the worst bus you could imagine was stopping on front of them… "Say Cheese!" a tall man, with a Mohawk, and a polaroid camera stepped down from the stinking bus, "Puckasarus reporting for duty, Britts, Jew Babe, Baby mama, Satan… your loyalty ride has arrived" all girls stood there wondering if hiring Puck as their manager was a good idea, the guy had skills with people, and thanks to his dad, he had connections which was necessary for their dream, so it seemed like a good idea at the time but the image that stood in front of them beg to differ.

"So what are you waiting for? The American routes await us" he said putting his glasses on and turning around to get back on the bus singing a song a about said routes while doing so "American routes 'til the end..!"

A few minutes later after getting their bags on the bus, they were now on the bus waiting for Puck to buy food.

"Paris, London, Rome… Puck's dad doesn't seem like the type of guy who… who... I mean has he really been to all of this places?" Santana asked unbelievingly; They were all looking around the bus, Puck's dad bus to be more exact, the brunette was looking at one side of the bus, where pictures of different places where hanging.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure he has" said Quinn, she unlike Santana was not only looking at things but taking pictures of them at the same time. "Could you imagine living your life being everywhere… the things he has lived…the experiences" continued Santana, for her and Quinn being able to live your life with no limitations was sacred, it was a dream they never though would come true.

"I don't know if this guy knows Oprah or Frank Sinatra… but..I mean look at this place… it's all…messy" said Rachel with a disgusted look on her face. Santana open her mouth to reply at her when Puck came back with the food…

"Alrighty then babes, I got the food which the most important thing…now... Let's go conquer the world"

And then there were four, finally after dreaming it and planning it for a long time they were leaving the city behind, they were leaving their pasts behind, they had taken the route believing that at the end of the route their destiny was awaiting, they still didn't understand that in reality the route had taken over them

* * *

><p>So what do you think? should I continue I know I still have other stories to update and I will I just wanted to get this out of my head, anywas hope you like it, please review! and sorry for any mistakes you may find, english is not my first language so... yeah<p> 


End file.
